Lion King summary help
by xodanio
Summary: Working on a ficcie 'bout the Lion King and needed help with remembering the plot. Leave reviews with any missing pieces! . Thanks!


I don't own the plotline or the characters of Lion King  
  
Lion King Plotline  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birth, Rafiki  
  
Intro Scar  
  
Mufasa/Scar, throw rug  
  
Everything the light touches  
  
Shadowy place  
  
Tour, morning report, pouncing  
  
Simba/Scar  
  
Can we go? Take Zazu  
  
Betrothal  
  
Can't wait to be king, escape  
  
Pinned ya  
  
Elephant graveyard  
  
Hyenas  
  
Hi Zazu, bye Zazu  
  
Cubs escape hyenas  
  
Simba rescues Nala  
  
And tries to roar  
  
Mufasa rescues cubs  
  
Walk home, Simba's lecture  
  
Star story  
  
Hyenas/Scar  
  
Scar's plot  
  
Surprise  
  
Dead dad  
  
Scar's comforting speech  
  
Run away  
  
Kill him  
  
Escape  
  
Bowling for buzzards, intro Timon and Pumba  
  
Hakuna Matata  
  
Life in the jungle, growing up on a log  
  
Star stories  
  
Make fun of Simba's star story  
  
Yeah, haha, flop  
  
Swirly stuff  
  
Rafiki snuffs swirly stuff  
  
It is time!  
  
Aboomboombapumba?  
  
Nala attacks  
  
Simba intervenes  
  
Pinned ya again  
  
Catching up, woe in the Pridelands  
  
Can you feel the love?  
  
It's gone now.  
  
So is Simba.  
  
But look! A baboon!  
  
The monkey knows my father  
  
Magic pool  
  
Dream Mufasa and his lecture  
  
The past hurts. See?  
  
Ok I'll go back  
  
Quick recap, then everyone follows Simba  
  
Man, the Pridelands are in bad shape  
  
Scar's such a tyrant.  
  
Look at all those hyenas! Go distract them  
  
Hoola!  
  
Sneaking into camp  
  
Sarabi/Scar  
  
Mufasa?  
  
Simba!  
  
You murdered him!  
  
No, YOU murdered him!  
  
Cheap shot to hyenas  
  
Cheap shot to Simba  
  
Big fight  
  
Simba wins  
  
Scar sucks, and hyenas won't be hungry tonight!  
  
Years pass  
  
Prideland recovers  
  
Simba and Nala have a cub  
  
Birth, Rafiki  
  
Intro Zira  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summarizer's note: Ok. :X Decided to work on a ficcie, and - surprise! - my first won't be an anime one! Ahahaha!  
  
I know Zira isn't introduced in the Lion King, buuut it's good for making room for a sequal at the end of this fic. Ahaha. Ahem.  
  
Alright. I need help. If you can think of any scenes I forgot, please leave them in a review! Also, if a particular scene stands out in your mind, for good or evil, leave it in a review! Also, if there was a particular scene you would have liked more of, or a between the scenes you'd like to see, list that too.  
  
Obviously, this is condensed. Please keep the reviews as condensed as you can.  
  
I was going to try to lend some humor to this, just for entertainment purposes, but I really needed to concentrate on getting help from Lion King fans! Sorrysorry! I hope the future fic will make up for it. Anyway. hope it's not too dry.  
  
Another also: I have a feeling I'll need some help writing this thing, and keeping on it, and keeping it up to par with my expectations. I'm asking for volunteer pre-readers of various ages to proof my first chapter, which is pretty cheeky, considering that I have nothing else for you to . (Beta readers? I don't recognize the term, but that seems to be what it would mean.) Just a trial for the first chapter. If you don't like my writing, you're free to go after that! If you do and we get along, great! You've snagged yourself a really great procrastinator, if nothing else. Mwaha. Hum. I'll offer my story idea to my proof-readers through e-mail, but I don't want to shout it to the world. It may have been done before, but I haven't seen it, and it's not yet overdone (I think :X) so! Yeah. If you'd just leave your name (Or whatever you'd like me to call you) and age in the review and e-mail me your e-mail address, I'll get right back to ya! I only ask for your age because I'll want to know how my characters and story appeal to different age groups; and I'm worrying about my older characters acting too much like the nineteen year old I am, and would like to have someone older (in their hundreds, lets say) to keep them in line.  
  
So! There you have it! I'll erase this long AN someday and just leave the final plotline up for everyone's perusal. I'm sure I'm not the only person who could use it. 


End file.
